sayyesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
EXO - XOXO
'Detalles' *'Titulo: '''XOXO (Korean Ver.)right|200px *'Artista:' EXO *'Álbum:' XOXO (Kiss&Hug) Repackage *'Pista:' 3 *'Género:' Pop Dance *'Idioma:' Coreano *'Lanzamiento:' 05-Agosto-2013 *'Agencia: SM Entertainment '''Romanización XOXO XOXO XOXO yeah salmyeosi immatchun X-neun kiss donggeurake aneun O-neun hug hoksi beolsseo algo isseulkka oh haruharu mollae sseun pyeonji geureoke ggeuteumage jeogeotji geuraebwatja jun jeok eobtjiman ah~ geurae yosae neon eottae byeoril eobseosseo cham ppeonhan maldeulman meorissogeul seuchyeo sasil nae mameun gipeo deeper than the sea kkok hago sipdeon mal geugeon be with me saenggakhada jamdeulmyeon (nae ggumsok) pareul beollyeo ttatteutan (nae pumsok) neoreul XOXO pume ana XOXO jomajoma ganjeolhan (geumankeum) nege daheul deut han (geu ibmatchum) neoreul XOXO maeil kkume XOXO Give me XOXO L.O.V.E You’’re my XOXO L.O.V.E nawa isseul ttae neon pyeonanhae sido ttaedo eobsi jangnanhae hayan useum useul ttae mada ah~ geureon ne maeumeun Yes or No naege saineul jwo X or O jaemieobseo gidarineun geon yeah hanbeon yonggi nae jeonhaejwoya halji tubakhan songeulssi bukkeureoun pyeonji i ne geuljaro malhagin manhi bujokhae namjadapge haengdongeul boilge saenggakhada jamdeulmyeon (nae ggumsok) pareul beollyeo ttatteuthan (nae pumsok) neoreul XOXO pume ana XOXO jomajoma ganjeolhan (geumankeum) nege daheul deut han (geu ibmatchum) neoreul XOXO maeil ggume XOXO neoreul wonhae XO naegen ojik neo naegen ojik neo nae naegen ojik neo neoreul wihan XO nareul badajwo nareul badajwo na nareul badajwo nuni busyeo nae ape banjjeum gamgin sarangseureon ne nuneul bichun dallim malhaejullae kkok ige sijagirago like whoa, let's go baby every night saenggakhada jamdeulmyeon (nae ggumsok) pareul beollyeo ttatteutan (nae pumsok) neoreul XOXO pume ana XOXO jomajoma ganjeolhan (geumankeum) nege daheul deut han (geu ibmatchum) neoreul XOXO maeil ggume XOXO Give me XOXO L.O.V.E You’re my XOXO L.O.V.E yeah baby, oh~ XOXO oh~ duriseo, oh yeah~ 'Español' XOXO XOXO XOXO sí Una X es beso un beso suave Una O es un círculo de abrazos Tal vez usted ya lo sabe, oh Día a día, en secreto te escribo una carta Y eso es lo que he escrito al final Aunque yo nunca te lo daré, ah ¿Cómo está usted hoy en día? ¿Nada en especial? Sólo esas palabras típicas pasan por mi cabeza En realidad, mi corazón es profundo, más profundo que el mar Las palabras que yo realmente quiero decir son "Quédate conmigo" ¿Cuando me duermo pienso en ti (en mis sueños) Abro mis brazos con calidez(te abrazo) Yo te XOXO, te tengo en mis brazos XOXO Por mucho que yo estaba nervioso y serio Mis labios casi tocan los tuyos Yo te XOXO, todos los días en mis sueños XOXO Dame XOXO A.M.O.R Eres mi XOXO A.M.O.R ¿Cuando estás conmigo, usted parece tan cómodo Sigues jugando bromas conmigo Cada vez que sonríes, su sonrisa blanca ¿Está su corazón un sí o no? Dame una señal, X u O No es divertido esperar ¿Debo tomar coraje y decirtelo? Mi letra fea, esta carta embarazosa Estas cuatro palabras no son suficientes Como un hombre, te voy a mostrar a través de mis acciones ¿Cuando me duermo pienso en ti (en mis sueños) Abro mis brazos con calidez(te abrazo) Yo te XOXO, te tengo en mis brazos XOXO Por mucho que yo estaba nervioso y serio Mis labios casi tocan los tuyos Yo te XOXO, todos los días en mis sueños XOXO Te deseo, XO, sólo te tengo a ti Yo sólo te tengo a ti, sólo te tengo a ti Para usted XO, aceptarme Aceptarme, aceptarme Usted es deslumbrante, que está en frente de mí La luna brilla en tus ojos medio cerrados y adorables Quiero decirles que este es el comienzo Te gusta Whoa, vamos Bebé todas las noches ¿Cuando me duermo pienso en ti (en mis sueños) Abro mis brazos con calidez(te abrazo) Yo te XOXO, te tengo en mis brazos XOXO Por mucho que yo estaba nervioso y serio Mis labios casi tocan los tuyos Yo te XOXO, todos los días en mis sueños XOXO Dame XOXO A.M.O.R Eres mi XOXO A.M.O.R Sí bebé, oh XOXO oh nosotros juntos, oh sí 'Hangul' XOXO XOXO XOXO yeah 살며시 입맞춘 X는 kiss 동그랗게 안은 O는 hug 혹시 벌써 알고 있을까 oh 하루하루 몰래 쓴 편지 그렇게 끄트막에 적었지 그래봤자 준 적 없지만 ah~ 그래 요새 넌 어때 별일 없었어 참 뻔한 말들만 머릿속을 스쳐 사실 내 맘은 깊어 deeper than the sea 꼭 하고 싶던 말 그건 be with me 생각하다 잠들면 (내 꿈속) 팔을 벌려 따뜻한 (내 품속) 너를 XOXO 품에 안아 XOXO 조마조마 간절한 (그만큼) 네게 닿을 듯 한 (그 입맞춤) 너를 XOXO 매일 꿈에 XOXO Give me XOXO L.O.V.E You’re my XOXO L.O.V.E 나와 있을 때 넌 편안해 시도 때도 없이 장난해 하얀 웃음 웃을 때 마다 ah~ 그런 네 마음은 Yes or No 내게 사인을 줘 X or O 재미없어 기다리는 건 yeah 한번 용기 내 전해줘야 할지 투박한 손글씨 부끄러운 편지 이 네 글자로 말하긴 많이 부족해 남자답게 행동을 보일게 생각하다 잠들면 (내 꿈속) 팔을 벌려 따뜻한 (내 품속) 너를 XOXO 품에 안아 XOXO 조마조마 간절한 (그만큼) 네게 닿을 듯 한 (그 입맞춤) 너를 XOXO 매일 꿈에 XOXO 너를 원해 XO 내겐 오직 너 내겐 오직 너 내 내겐 오직 너 너를 위한 XO 나를 받아줘 나를 받아줘 나 나를 받아줘 눈이 부셔 내 앞에 반쯤 감긴 사랑스런 네 눈을 비춘 달님 말해줄래 꼭 이게 시작이라고 like whoa, let’s go baby every night 생각하다 잠들면 (내 꿈속) 팔을 벌려 따뜻한 (내 품속) 너를 XOXO 품에 안아 XOXO 조마조마 간절한 (그만큼) 네게 닿을 듯 한 (그 입맞춤) 너를 XOXO 매일 꿈에 XOXO Give me XOXO L.O.V.E You’re my XOXO L.O.V.E yeah baby, oh~ XOXO oh~ 둘이서, oh yeah~ 'Audio' center|516 px Categoría:LetraKpop